


Efímero - RIVAMIKA ONE SHOTS

by Purplemagicmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemagicmermaid/pseuds/Purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Todo es efímero, el mundo, los deseos. Pero se tenían el uno al otro, las únicas personas capaces de entenderse y amarse, eran ellos mismos.Serie de One Shots independientes entre sí.





	1. Chapter 1

Él la entendía.

Más allá de lo que su mente podía soportar, de lo que su corazón podía sobrellevar, de la carga que llevaban bajo esos muros. Él la entendía.

Y no quería sentarse a analizar el por qué progresivamente, su animadversión por el Capitán malhumorado cambió, esa posiblemente será una acción digna de Armin, pero ella no lo haría. No cuando su presencia se había convertido en un bálsamo para su mente y corazón.

Con él, no necesitaban palabras. Ella, con una simple mirada le expresaba lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Ambos estaban curando sus corazones, ¿qué importaba realmente si estaba mal lo que hacían? Ya no sólo su mente le pedía atención, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que fuera atendido.

Porque el Capitán Levi nunca creyó que sería absolutamente placentero el tener una relación clandestina con una joven casi quince años menor que él.

Estaba mal, ambos lo sabían, pero a la vez, ambos poseían la suficiente madurez para aceptar ese retorcido trato, para acompañarse mutuamente, para darse calor cuando el frío de sus corazones amenazaba con destruirlo todo. Había empezado con leves palabras, frases cortas, entre ellos no había poesía elaborada ni análisis meticulosos, entre ellos, solamente había lenguaje corporal, toques, roces, besos…

Levi había descubierto que Mikasa era bastante vocal al momento de recibir placer.

Y Mikasa descubrió que la expresión favorita de su Capitán, era cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo.

* * *

 

Armin sospechaba.

No era un idiota, Mikasa y él eran los únicos que quedaban de ese trío de Shinganshina. El tiempo que ella pasaba con él se veía reducido, y debía admitir que se sentía celoso, aunque no en un nivel romántico, a decir verdad.

Envidiaba que Mikasa pudiera escapar durante las noches y escabullirse en la habitación del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, mientras que el tenía que limitarse a observarla detrás de un cristal, esperando el momento en el que se dignara a salir.

“Mikasa” Ambos se encontraban en la pequeña oficina que tenía Armin para debatir estrategias con la Comandante, el color de las mejillas de la soldado estaban rojas, él no tenía que ser ningún adivino para suponer que estaba recordando una de sus aventuras. “Ten cuidado.”

Una mirada interrogante de la joven el incitó a continuar. El cabello de Mikasa llegaba hasta casi la mitad de su espalda, pero tenía un flequillo que la hacía ver más niña de lo que realmente era. Para él, su casi hermana debía ser protegida a toda costa, a pesar, que su fuerza no era como la de ella.

“Yo… no estoy diciendo que esté mal, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.” La expresión de Mikasa se intensificó, ahora no podía fingir que no estaban hablando de la misma situación. “Pero, me preocupo por ti, por tu seguridad…”

“Tranquilo Armin.” La sonrisa afable de la oriental le calmó su corazón, sabía que estaba bien, pero eso no impedía que su instinto paternalista se ciñera sobre ella. “No haría nada que yo no permita. Él sólo… es bueno, ¿sabes?”

“Lo sé, pero eso no impide que me preocupe por ti… ¿Estas tomando los remedios que te dio la Comandante?” la expresión de la chica valía oro, sus ojos grandes reflejaban la vergüenza y sorpresa de escuchar hablar a su amigo de eso. ¿Cómo el sabía…”

“¡Armin!”

“Lo siento, pero debo de cerciorarme de qué estén tomando todas las precauciones posibles… ¿Ya han utilizado los famosos preservativos provenientes de Marley? No me fío de ellos pero…” El sonrojo de Mikasa iba en aumento, ¿De cuando acá Armin había dejado su timidez para hablar con tanta seguridad de temas tan…? “Ya ya, te dejo…”

“Si los he usado, Armin.” Vaya que los había usado, a pesar de no ser los preferidos del Capitán, solucionaban sus arranques hormonales en ciertos días del mes. Pero refería las hierbas de Hanji, que por alguna razón su cuerpo las asimilaba de mejor manera. “Y sí, Hanji me ha dado el remedio. Gracias por preocuparte”

Ambos sabían las consecuencias de tener un hijo en medio de esta guerra, no iban a darse el lujo de procrear cuando los futuros de dichos niños estaban en riesgo, ni si quiera sabía si tendrían futuro. Allá afuera les odiaban, no podían defenderse aunque quisieran. Mikasa, desde lo profundo de su corazón agradecía la atención y los remedios brindados por la Comandante, así como la preocupación de Armin.

* * *

 

“Necesito un favor.” La voz ahogada de Mikasa se escucho en su oficina, Levi levantó su rostro para ver a una chica al borde de las lágrimas, con el cabello en cortes realmente disparejos, ¿Qué había sucedido?

“¿Qué pasó?” Mikasa estaba temblando, su cabello había quedado atascado en una de esas nuevas máquinas, no les había quedado más remedio que cortarlo apresuradamente, era eso o su cabeza. Todavía no se recuperaba del susto.

“La maquina casi se traga mi cabello.”

“Ya veo… déjame ir por mis tijeras.”

Pacientemente espero en la oficina, momentos como estos le hacían recordar a Levi que Mikasa no era más que una niña a la que le había obligado a crecer. Probablemente, en otra realidad, en otra circunstancia, Mikasa será una adolescente feliz, despreocupada. Pero igual que él, la vida de Mikasa había estado manchada de tragedia.

Con premura regresó a donde estaba la chica, con un vaso de agua mojo levemente su cabello… el único remedio que veía, era cortarlo todo, había partes que casi llegaban a la raíz. Era una lástima, el cabello de Mikasa era único dentro de los muros, negro como la noche y de una suavidad indescriptible, Levi podría morir en paz sabiendo que había podido tener entre sus dedos tal cabellera.

“Realmente quería mi cabello.” El sonido de las tijeras le martillaba la cien, su madre había tenido el cabello tan largo como ella lo tenía, por un momento, pudo cuidarlo como ella lo hacía por las noches. Pero ya nada podía hacer.

“Crecerá.” Bendito tiempo que todo lo cura, hasta las heridas más profundas, esas que vienen del alma. Estaba seguro que así como su cabello crecería, su corazón sanará. En un futuro, cuando el mundo ya no les pise los talones, Mikasa no recordará ni un gramo de dolor.

* * *

 

Sus bocas hambrientas se devoraban mutuamente, sus manos buscaban la piel del otro. Esto no era como en otras situaciones, en donde cada uno se tomaba el tiempo de saborearse mutuamente… no. Acá era necesitado, como si el tiempo les dijera que no tenían mucho, como si la luna les susurrara que se amaran todo lo posible.

No fueron capaces de desprender a totalidad ropa del otro, las manos del soldado ágiles levantaron el delicado camisón de la soldado, admirando con grata sorpresa que Mikasa le había facilitado el trabajo, no llevaba ropa interior. Sus labios devoraban el cuello de la chica, desde debajo de su mentón hasta el borde superior de su prominente clavícula. Sus blancas piernas temblaban ante su toque, no importaba cuántas veces el se enterraba en ella, Mikasa seguía suspirando como si fuera la primera vez.

La luz tenue de la luna les iluminaba, ni siquiera habían sido capaces de llegar a la cama, estaba apoyada sobre la pared, mientras el Capitán sacaba uno de sus pechos por arriba del camisón, besándolo con profunda ansiedad. No era suficiente, y su erección se presionaba fuerte en su pantalón.

Mikasa le empujó, suavemente, indicándole el camino hasta el sillón más próximo.

“Yo voy arriba.” No era una petición, era una orden. Y cuando a Mikasa se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil sacarlo, pero había algo en contradecirla que le fascinaba. Su expresión decidida a no doblegarse, probablemente era de las pocas cosas que recordaría al morir. Pero esta vez no lo haría.

Antes de sentarse, desabrochó su pantalón, y con ayuda de las delicadas manos de la chica lo bajo junto con su ropa interior, Mikasa no espero mucho, la mano del Capitán la invitó a montarse en él, con lentitud, introduciendo su miembro en ella… nunca rebelaría esto a nadie, pero le encantaba marcar el ritmo, ver las expresiones que se escapaban del rostro impasible de quien en su momento odió.

Los gemidos de la chica junto su mano apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, su pechos rebotando mientras se introducía una y otra vez, el sudor perlado en la piel de ambos, las manos del capitán en el trasero de la chica presionándole en cada arremetida contra él. Nunca sería suficiente, por más que lo intentaba, siempre deseaba más. Pero ahora, lo quería todo. 

* * *

 

Ahora todo se había ido a la mierda, y Mikasa no podía reaccionar a todo. No mientras se encontraba en esa celda, no después de todo lo que habían vivido en Marley, con toda esa gente inocente, no después de que Eren la tratara fríamente, como si años de amistad no significarán nada. Ya no podían seguirle ciegamente, ya no podían esperar a que revelará sus buenas intenciones.

Mientras Armin y Jean planificaban la salida del cuartel sin ser descubiertos, Mikasa solo podía preguntarse como estaría Levi. Hanji se había rehusado a acompañarle a esa misión, y los tres meses pesaban en su espalda, y unas cuantas cartas era lo único que sabían de él. Evitaba pensar en las frías palabras de Eren, lo evitaba. Porque si todos estos años había estado por él, fuera lo que fuera, no era por una ridícula unión mágica que con seguridad el idiota de su hermano había metido en su cabeza.

“La prioridad es sacar a la familia de Sasha, y después salir nosotros… Gaby y Falco se encuentran en otra ala, ellos también son necesarios… Eren planea algo con ellos.” Jean dibujaba el cuartel mientras Armin se encargaba de señalar los puntos débiles, extrañamente eran un buen equipo. Y la Comandante les había indicado que tenían que salir de allí en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad. Y ahora que los oficiales se estaban encargando de marcar a aquellos que se habían unido por voluntad propia a los Jaggeristas.

Una vez fuera, Mikasa se encargo de extraer a Gaby. La confianza que tenían los soldados de la Legión en la incapacidad de los niños le sorprendía, ellos habían matado a sangre fría a sus antiguos custodios. Sin duda alguna, al tener una mínima oportunidad matarían al que fuera.

La niña estaba acurrucada en la celda, mientras murmuraba palabras no entendibles para Mikasa, y tampoco deseaba quedarse a perder el tiempo, era lo más valioso que tenían y no podían desaprovecharlo.

“Vamos, tenemos que salir de acá.” La voz de Mikasa hizo que Gaby levantara su rostro, allí estaba, quien había evitado su muerte a manos de otra niña, aún no lo entendía. ¿Por qué después que mató a su amiga volvían por ella?

“¿Por qué vuelves por mí? Yo mate a tu amiga… ¿no merezco una muerte similar?” Mikasa cargo a la niña como si nada pesará, no iba a sentarse a discutir. Iban a salir de allí en el mejor tiempo posible, mientras la clasificación continuaba arriba. “¡Oye!”

“A menos que desees que tú y tu amigo mueran a manos de Eren y su hermano psicópata te quedaras acá, pero nunca me perdonaría el dejar que otro niño muera por una guerra sin sentido.” Caminaba con la niña como si fuera un costal de papas, y el shock de la misma le impedía moverse y evitar huir. Falco estaba en los brazos de Jean, Connie se había encargado de sacar a los familiares de Sasha.

Al salir del cuartel por un área desolada, tanto Armin como Mikasa se encargaron de vendar a los menores. Mientras que Jean vigilaba que no fueran encontrados, debían caminar hasta el bosque más cercano y de allí, tomar la ruta más larga hasta llegar a la cabaña en donde estaba oculta Historia. Hanji les prometió que en cuanto encontrara a Levi partiría hacia allí con él, aún así arriesgara sus vidas. Pero no podían mantenerse bajo el poder de la Facción de Eren, no mientras desconocieran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Y debían de encargarse de proteger a Historia, por sobre todas las cosas, su vida dependía de ellos.

* * *

 

Mientras caminaban con los niños dormidos en sus brazos, Armin no pudo evitar percatarse de las actitudes de Mikasa. Entendía su empatía para con los menores, era lo mínimo que se puede esperar de alguien que había sufrido tanto, de alguien que está consciente que un niño es lo más puro que hay y debe ser protegido. Su actitud maternal se había incrementado desde la muerte de Sasha, y aún más, desde que observaron a todos esos civiles morir a manos de Eren.

“Estas embarazada.” A pesar que Mikasa no era de muchas palabras, a lo largo de los años Armin había aprendido a leerla, después de tanto tiempo, solo se tenían el uno al otro. Las señales eran tan claras, que deseo golpearse por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Con cuidado, quitó de los brazos de la soldado a la niña aún dormida. “No deberías cargarla.”

“¿Cómo te diste cuenta?” Mikasa cruzo sus brazos, había sido imprudente. Y con la Comandante intentando arreglar el desorden que los hermanos Jeager estaban ocasionando, lo menos que tenía en mente era protegerse. Imprudente de su parte, sí.

“Soy el más inteligente de este lugar, no ofendas a mi cerebro.” Mikasa negó con su cabeza, divertida. Todo sabía agrio, todo estaba mal. Ese bebé venía a un mundo que no estaba preparado para recibirle, era posible que ninguno de ellos sobreviviera. Pero…toda su vida había deseado una familia desde que perdió la suya. “Tienes cuatro meses, ¿no?”

“Si mis cálculos no fallan, si.” No habían parado, llevaban cuatro días sin cesar caminando, y Mikasa era la que menos había descansado. Debía de comunicarle a Jean el estado de la misma, para tomar las precauciones necesarias. “Estoy asustada, Armin.”

“Lo sé, pero no estas sola.”

* * *

Desde su casi muerte, Levi de encontraba en la nueva cabaña de Historia. La mirada de la chica distaba mucho a la que habían percibido los primeros días, desolada, sin motivos de continuar, y con una enorme barriga. Ahora estaba más activa, pues su motivación era curar las heridas del Capitán y ayudar a la Comandante a trazar las ideas que venían a su mente. Ya no se sentía una reina inútil. Desde que habían decidido recluirse para salvaguardar su vida, y que los planes de salvaguardar Paradis y a la última persona con el poder real, y como le habían sugerido el embarazarse para evitar devorar a Zeke, se había sentido como un Peón más. Le había fallado a Ymir y a ella misma.  

“Estoy seguro que pronto vendrán, Capitán. Armin es el más inteligente, estoy seguro que junto con los demás encontrarán una manera de volver a nosotros.” Sentada leyendo, mientras noche empezaba a caer, Historia analizaba al Capitán. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan ansioso? ¿Tanta era la necesidad de recuperar a su antiguo Escuadrón? No. Ella estaba segura que había algo más escondido, lo podía jurar. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas en su ausencia? Nadie le había sugerido un cambio en sus relaciones por cartas.

Pero la mirada del Capitán se perdía en la pared, estaba recordando a alguien.

Un ruido en la puerta delantera llamó su atención, levantándose levemente fue hacia ella. La Comandante se encontraba en el piso de arriba, se había desvelado los días anteriores y había caído muerta. Tomó la escopeta que habían dejado para protección personal y avanzó, unas sombras se proyectaban desde la parte de afuera. Por ordenes de los altos mandos nunca se encendía la luz por ningún motivo . Así que, con la poca luz del día se encaminó a abrir la puerta.

Ojerosos, cansados y en mal estado estaban el resto de veteranos de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Podía ver sus rostros, Mikasa, Jean, Armin y Connie… ¿Y dos niños?

“¡Chicos!” La sonrisa de Historia aumento, allí estaban, los había extrañado con todo su corazón, la expresión de todos era de sorpresa. Desconocían el estado de embarazo de la Reina de Paradis, la mirada de Historia en su vientre era de sorpresa. La de todos. “¡Pasen!”

“Oi, Historia… ¿Qué sucede?” el corazón de Mikasa se saltó un segundo. Y se saltó dos más, cuando vio la apariencia de su Capitán. Una larga cicatriz a lo largo de su rostro, y su ojo claramente no tenía buen pronóstico. Millones de heridas cruzaban su rostro, su mano vendada no revelaba nada bueno y la forma en la que había entrado cojeando a la sala daba a entender que sus piernas no estaban nada mejor que su parte superior.

“Los chicos Capitán, son los chicos.” Mikasa cargaba a Gaby a pesar de la negativa de Armin. Ya estaba despierta, y sabía que la única persona capaz de controlarle era ella. Al parecer, Gaby estaba bajo un proceso de redescubrimiento personal.

“¿Capitán que le sucedió?” Armin avanzó hasta la mitad de la sala, sus piernas cansadas se sentaron en el sofá más próximo, si no descansaba un segundo moriría.

“El maldito Chango sucedió…” Y tampoco negó que había sido un poco estúpido el colocar el lanza truenos en el cuerpo de Zeke y no alejarse del mismo. Pero eso no tenían por qué saberlo. Su rostro se posó en Mikasa, estaba más pálida, ojerosa, y con un niño en sus brazos. Una fotografía irreal si le preguntaban. “¿En qué momento decidieron adoptar a dos mocosos en la legión de reconocimiento?”

“Desde que el instinto materno de Mikasa nos impidió dejarlos allí.” Jean expresó mientras sentaba a Falco en una silla y le quito la venda de su rostro. Ya no tenían por qué seguir cubriéndoles encontrándose en la cabaña, el niño aún no de recuperaba del golpe que le había dado Nikolo en el restaurante, intentando descargar la furia que tenía por la muerte de Sasha.

“Y Eren los necesitaba para un plan descabezado, así que no podíamos dejarlos allí. No con las habilidades de combate que tienen.” Armin se quito las botas. Mikasa se acercó levemente a Levi aún con Gaby en brazos

“Te dejó un segundo y ya eres puré.” El ojo bueno de Levi se puso en blanco, maldita mocosa insolente. Le había extrañado con cada poro de su ser, inclusive, en el momento de la denotación del lanza trueno que le había dejado en ese estado, lo único que le preocupaba era dejar sola a Mikasa, y a Hanji.

“Y yo te dejo un segundo y ya adoptaste otra mocosa” Haciendo referencia a Louise, Mikasa bajo a Gaby y le ayudó a quitarse la venda. Una expresión pacífica cruzaba el rostro de la niña, habían conversado tanto mientras se dirigían acá, que la entendía con cada célula de su cuerpo. Mientras ella se acercaba a donde Falco, Levi no pudo evitar repasarle. Se veía cansada, fatigada. “¿Ella no es…?”

“Si… ¿Y la Comandante?”

“La tres ojos esta durmiendo, la muy idiota no ha descansado desde que regresamos.” Con un dedo le indicó a donde estaba, iba a lamentarlo pero tenía que hablar con la Hanji. No podía esperar, ya había esperado cuatro meses y era demasiado. Podía estar en riesgo, o dañar a su bebé. Porque ya era suyo. Era la muestra de que el mundo podía ser cruel y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

**_Continuará_ **

 


	2. Animadversión y Simpatía (2/2)

"Estoy embarazada, Levi."

Mikasa había huido de la habitación que compartía con Historia para colarse a la de Levi. Como en los viejos tiempos, excepto que ahora llevaba un embarazo de tres meses y Levi estaba moribundo y sin un ojo. Nada fuera de lo común.

Porque lo extrañaba, cada día lejos de él había sido un tormento. Cada momento en el que pensó que nunca volvería a estar junto con él la había lastimado. Poco le importaba la lucha, poco le importaba la libertad que tanto ansiaba el pueblo, ella solo quería una oportunidad de vivir y envejecer junto a él.

Levi escuchó los pasos en el pasillo, sabía que era ella. Reconocía sus pisadas en la madera mientras se encaminaba a la habitación, su único ojo se fijó en la puerta, en como esta se abría para dejar pasar a una Mikasa vestida con un camisón de Historia.

Lo que más le fascinaba de la relación que mantenía con ella, es que bastaban poco para entenderse, Mikasa no necesitaba decir hermosas palabras para demostrarle su amor, y Levi tampoco necesitaba recordarle como la necesitaba en su vida. Así como transmitirle sus temores, pues estos eran de fácil lectura para ambos. 

Así que cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de su boca, millones de interrogantes pasaron por su cabeza, millones de posibilidades surcaron su mente. Su hijo iba a nacer en un mundo cruel, egoísta y despiadado. No estaría a salvo ni afuera de la isla, ni dentro de ella. Durante toda su vida, nunca se visualizó como padre, ni siquiera era un buen compañero, y apenas era un buen amigo... No solo su hijo iba a nacer en un mundo cruel y despiadado sino también iba a tener una mierda de padre.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Mikasa no se había permitido sentir miedo, claro que no. Estaban en medio de una guerra en la cual nadie saldría victorioso si no arriesgaban. Pero ahora, con el ruido de los grillos y las estrellas iluminando la cabaña tenía miedo, terror, pánico... De perder todo nuevamente.

" Vamos a partirnos el culo intentando lograr la salvación de esta isla de Mierda para que tú y el mocoso frijol vivan en un mundo donde no tengan que oler el aire de mierda dentro de estas murallas ni mucho menos temer por la amenaza de naciones extranjeras." Mikasa lo observó después de tanto tiempo, y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que solamente eran para él.

* * *

No vería a su hijo nacer por culpa del mundo idiota en el que se encontraban. Probablemente sería la última vez que Mikasa y él se verían, y tal vez nunca tendría la posibilidad de conocer a su hijo o hija del todo. Pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente limitarse a confiar en él plan de Eren y Armin como siempre, y resignarse a que Mikasa protegiera a su hijo o hija.

"No lo pienses tanto, estaré bien... Estaremos bien." Mikasa no le diría que dejaría a su hija en el cuidado de alguien más cuando tuviera los meses suficientes para poder unirse al campo de batalla. Ahora tenía una razón por la cual luchar, no producto de experimentación en humanos, sino más bien, producto de un sentimiento que Armin le describía como el más puro del humano. Le dolía que a penas había gozado de la presencia del Capitán algunos meses y ahora tendría que separarse de él otra vez. Le dolía con todo su corazón que todo lo bueno que llegaba a su vida tenía que irse. Sus padres, Carla, Grisha, todos habían desaparecido de su vida para nunca volver, inclusive sabía que a Eren y a Armin no les quedaba demasiado tiempo de vida y tendría que resignarse a verlos morir. Ahora tenía que tragarse todo lo que estaba experimentando, de nuevo y ver montar y partir en un caballo a la única persona... Mikasa no sintió sus lágrimas hasta que la mano delicada del Capitán las limpió, un gesto impropio de él, impropio de ella.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, a dudar, los labios del Capitán estaban sobre los suyos, deborandole, en un arrebato de dolor y angustia, sin importarle la mirada sorprendida de todos los miembros restantes de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Sin importar los gemidos de sorpresa y los murmullos no disimulados. Era el fin del mundo, y  una mierda lo que dirían, si era la última vez que probaría los labios de Mikasa.

"No hagas ninguna estupidez."

"Cuidalos." Su vista se dirigió a todo lo que restaba de la Legión, enfocandose específicamente en la Erdiana de Marley, La niña estaba cargando las cosas a su caballo, ella sería una pieza fundamental en el plan, era brillante y fuerte, no podía negar que temía por su vida y el terror dominaba sus pensamientos, aunque la Comandante le aseguraba que era por las hormonas del embarazo, ella sabía que no era así. La chica se había ganado un trozo de su corazón, y a pesar que había matado a Sasha, sabía que sus acciones eran producto del adoctrinamiento que habían tenido. Nada es negro, nada es blanco, no hay ni buenos ni malos.

"La mocosa estará bien... Es más fuerte de lo que creemos y más peligrosa de lo que aparenta." Pero era una niña, al fin y al cabo. Una niña a la que le había sido arrebatada su niñez, justo como a ella. Y Mikasa se aseguraría que tanto ella, como la mayor cantidad de niños posibles vivieran sus infancias felices y fuera del peligro. Gaby regresó su mirada hacia Mikasa y le saludo con su brazo extendido, despidiéndose de forma animada.

Un leve asentimiento fue el último gesto que intercambiaron ambos soldados, y Mikasa intentó memoriar cada centímetro del rostro de Levi. Si sería la última vez que le vería, no quería que su mente borrara los detalles de él hombre que en su momento le hizo feliz.

* * *

 

La carta que envió Eren le confirmaba lo que ella necesitaban, y se permitió sentir dos cosas, miedo y emoción. Louise era aquella niña que en su momento le había agradecido en Trost, y antes de que se armará la revolución de Eren, y fueran por primera vez a Liberio, podía recordarla como una niña, una niña al igual que Gaby lo era en ese momento. Levi solía bromear que era su mocosa adoptada por la forma en la que Mikasa la había acunado bajo sus alas y enseñado las mejores maniobras de combate después que la chica se había unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Mientras caminaba con su hija en sus brazos, no pudo evitar acunarla más. Quizá, sería esta la última vez, Mikasa odiaba con todo su corazón esa frase, que la pequeña estuviera con ella, la última vez que oleria su aroma, y la última vez que sus deditos se enredarian en sus cabellos. Pero necesitaba partir, por ella, porque de nada servía quedarse con ella si el mundo bajo el que vivían las consumiría vivas.

El olor se hacia más intenso mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la Ciudad Subterránea. Louise le esperaba en la base, con una capucha que cubría su cara. ¿Podría confiar en ella? Lo haría, Louise estuvo bajo su cuidado, y cuando miraba a sus ojos marrones aún veía a la niña que soñaba con luchar contra las injusticias. Su pequeña hija, ignorante de lo que estaba por ocurrir, babeaba dormida uniforme antipersonas de Mikasa.

FInalmente llegó el momento de entregarle a su hija y no pudo evitar sentir el peor dolor en el pecho que había sentido, aún peor que cuando vio partir a Levi hacia el campo de batalla hacia un año atrás. Ahora era su turno, y el nudo en la garganta era inmenso.

"Confío en que cuidarás de ella."

"Con mi propia vida, Mikasa." cuando Louise tuvo en sus manos a la pequeña de casi un año, Mikasa depositó un suave beso en la coronilla de la pequeña. Y se fue, lo hacía por ella, porque en este mundo cruel, si no luchaban, si no ponían toda su fuerza para derrotar al enemigo nunca vencerían, y todas las Louise, las Gabi, los Falco nunca vivirán en paz. "Mitsuki estará bien, la cuidare con mi vida. Tu ve, que esta guerra depende de ti."

* * *

 

Si le preguntaban a Mikasa, como había terminado su discusión con el Capitán acerca de su presencia en el campamento de la Legión, y de su plan de resguardar a Mitsuki en ella desnuda apoyada sobre un árbol y él besándola deshinibidamente sin importarle el riesgo de ser atrapados en medio del asunto, no lo sabía. O en ese momento, las manos habilidosa del soldado le hacían olvidar el argumento que habían tenido.

Aventurandose entre sus piernas, su mano le proporcionaba un placer que ni ella en sus momentos de soledad, aquellos que pasó sin saber acerca de la situación en la que estaba, le pudieron proporcionar. Porque Levi sabía tocar a Mikasa en los puntos exactos, de la manera correcta, para hacerla gritar de placer. Acariciaba su clitoris una, y otra, y otra vez, logrando que su anatomía lubricara ese líquido dulzón que volvía loco al propiciado de sus caricias.

Sus besos eran desesperados, hambrientos, eran gritos de enojo y frustración, él no quería perderla, sus mano libre recorría sus curvas como viejos caminos ya conocidos, aprisionaba sus pechos sacando pequeños gemidos de placer, el cuerpo de la soldado había cambiado y el Capitán se deleitaba en estos cambios. Pero Mikasa era igual que terca, y mientras los dedos de la chica bajaban con premura el pantalón de quien le robaba la mitad de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar pensar en la estupidez que estaban cometiendo, al estar ambos en el centro del infierno, en el ojo del huracan, donde sus almas quiza perecerán y dejarán a su hija a merced de un lugar cuyo destino era incierto. Y aún así, no podían evitar consumirse ellos mismos.

Dejando de administrar las caricias, se introdujo en ella, nunca se cansaría, es probable que después de su muerte, su alma le buscaría una y otra vez para deleitarse en sus labios, sus manos aprisionaban su trasero, las manos de la chica se sostenían de sus hombros y la diferencia de tamaños quedaba en el olvido con casa arremetida que él daba.

Las uñas se enterraban en las pieles, los gemidos para nada disimulados, el árbol en el que estaba apoyada rozaba deliciosamente su piel. Y allí, en medio del bosque, los besos del Capitán se dirigían a toda porción de piel presente, su cuello, su pecho. Las piernas de Mikasa, enrolladas en la cintura del capitán, ejercían la presión necesaria para que con cada arremetida, la pérdida de cordura del hombre fuera mayor.

Su nombre susurrado con cada onda de placer, sus manos marcando el terreno de su espalda, entre gemidos que bien podrían traducirse en Te amos y Te extraños que nunca se dirán.

* * *

 

 Levi miraba a su hija pequeña cortar las flores del jardín trasero, le envidiaba, su serenidad, su inocencia. Ella estaba allí, era el vivo retrato de su madre y cuando observaba a la niña corretear al pequeño saltamontes mientras saltaba hacia el pequeño huerto que tenían fuera de la cabaña, ni pudo evitar suspirar.

"¡Mira papá pirata, el pequeño saltamontes quiere comerse tus hojas!" En ese momento, y en todos los anteriores, supo que todos los sacrificios valieron la pena, que toda la sangre derramada era insignificante si podía garantizarle a su hija el futuro que ni él, ni su madre tuvieron. Ambos arderian en el infierno pero, cada pecado cometido valía la libertad de respirar aire puro fuera de las murallas, sin preocuparse de ridiculeces políticas.

"¿Papá pirata?" Levi se encaminó hasta arrodillarse junto a la pequeña, que se había sentado junto a las ramas de los tomates, mientras la chica mantenía su mirada fija en el bichito que se había posado en ella.

"Tía Hanji dijo que eras un pirata, porque los piratas están medio tuertos como ella y como tú." La niña seguía su discurso sin quitar la vista de su objetivo. Levi se preguntaba de dónde había salido tan parlanchina, y culpaba en su fuero interno la influencia de la loca científica _Ya verá esa cuatro ojos de mierda_."Y hermana Gaby dice que los piratas son malhumorados y crueles, ¡Pero yo le dije que tu eras bueno! Así que eres un pirata bueno, como el del cuento de tio Armin."

"Oi, deja de ser una Mocosa y entra a comer." La niña negó con su cabecita, Mientras tocaba las hojas de la planta para ver si el saltamontes saltaba de allí, pero era tan sutil el movimiento que no se movía. Mitsuki amaba la naturaleza, su tío Armin le había dado un libro de animales, y los más peculiares para ella eran los insectos.

Porque, las estupideces que Eren había soltado le importaban poco ahora, si ser esclavo significaba estar atado de por vida a la única persona que le había conferido la felicidad, pues así sería. La humanidad era una mierda, él era una mierda, pero como Hanji le había dicho en algún momento, no se podía negar la felicidad porque, la vida ya le había arrebatado demasiado. Debía ser feliz, y disfrutar lo que tenía, aunque fuera difícil de entenderlo.

"¡Mamá! ¡Hermana Gaby! " y cuando la pequeña corrió hacia Mikasa, y esta le cargó en sus brazos, Levi no pudo evitar sonreír, de esas sonrisas que se hacían presentes cada quinientos mil años, como ese cometa que Armin les mencionó una vez. Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, porque para Mikada la libertad no estaba fuera de los muros, no estaba en una nación con buenas relaciones con sus vecinos, ni mucho menos la imposibilidad de convertirse en titanes. La libertad la tenía allí, con él, con la familia que siempre soñó, con la suavidad de los cabellos de Mitsuki y su dulce voz al cantarle una canción, con Gabi dejando peinarse como alguna vez le enseñó su madre a ella, con Levi haciéndole el amor una y otra vez sin cansarse, la libertad, para ella, era el amor y el calor de un hogar.

Estarían bien.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Él había esperado.

Vaya que si había esperado, todo su raciocinio había sido puesto a prueba, todos sus impulsos, los más bajos, esos que nunca había experimentado, estaban saliendo a la luz para tentarle, para carcomerle día tras día.

Y Mikasa no era de mucha ayuda.

Desde que ya no podían negarlo, cuando las barreras de la edad y los prejuicios se hacían inexistentes, cuando la atracción y la tensión era palpable entre ellos. Los toques, los roces de manos entre pasillo, las miradas fortuitas en el comedor. 

Pero él era el adulto, ella era una adolescente. A pesar de la insistencia de Mikasa, él debía frenarse. No podía, era incorrecto, inmoral y todas esas palabras estravagantes que yacen en los libros de Hange. Aunque su corazón latiera a mil por hora, aunque su mirada le buscará en las tareas diarias, aunque sus sentimientos tenían buenos fundamentos, no podía avanzar. 

Pero ella quería más. 

Y él, muy a su pesar, moría por dárselo. 

* * *

Estaban fuera del cuartel, Mikasa llevaba un vestido bastante femenino para su uso, de color azul índigo, Sasha insistió tanto que no pudo negarse. Desde que las labores de modernización habían empezado en la Isla, eran pocos los momentos que tenían para divertirse. Y Sasha quería visitar nuevamente el restaurante de ese cocinero.

Armin le había dicho a Mikasa, que Sasha tenía sentimientos románticos por el Marleyano, y como no hacerlo, si preparaba los más esquisitos platillos, los más estravagantes sabores. Pero eso era lo de menos, Mikasa estaba renuente, pues sabía el interrogatorio bajo el que sería sometida. 

Porque desde que Sasha les había encontrado en pleno beso, con las manos del Capitán en lugares no accesibles, y una Mikasa sonrojada, sabía que el momento llegaría. Y Sasha es su mejor amiga, a pesar de todo. 

"No puedo esperar a que pruebes el último platillo de Nikolo. ¡Se llama Pizza! Y es el cielo en la tierra, no estoy bromeando." Sasha caminaba apresuradamente mientras jalaba la mano de Mikasa. Esta se dejó ser arrastrada por ella. "Y el pay de queso..."

"¿Dime por qué tenemos que correr?" Para Mikasa, el restaurante no se iría, no veía necesidad de apresurar su camino. Además, el sol incandescente le provocaba sudar, a pesar que el vestido era de lo más fresco del mundo. 

"Entre más pronto estemos, tendremos la posibilidad de que nuestra conversación dure más, porque habrá más tiempo para comer..." Porque Sasha no había olvidado los gemidos inhibidos de su mejor amiga, una imagen mental perturbadora, si le preguntaban. 

"¿Por qué no invitas a Connie en mi lugar?" 

"Porque Connie no era quien estaba sentado en las piernas del Capitán, Mikasa."

El sonrojo de la joven fue notorio, y no era por los rayos de sol que caían sobre sus mejillas. 

"No es eso."

"No, claro que no Mikasa, claro que no."

Mikasa no pudo evitar recordar esa noche, las manos callosas de su pareja, los besos en puntos exactos que la hacían suspirar, sus ruegos suplicantes de que avanzará más, que el calor entre sus piernas pedía ser resuelto a gritos. Y sabía que él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pues cierta porción de su anatomía se mostraba bastante alegre de tenerla entre sus brazos. 

Pero él era terco, terco como una mula. Y a pesar de en numerosas ocasiones intentar avanzar a un plano más satisfactorio, la conciencia del Capitán volvía y frenaba todo. 

* * *

"¿Por qué no podemos continuar?" 

"Eres una mocosa, Mikasa."

"No decías eso hace cinco segundos mientras me frotaba contra..." La mirada que le lanzó el Capitán fue suficiente para detenerle. Ahora que habían avanzado a circunstancias más estimulantes, en donde el calor y sudor predominaban, y las hormonas propias de su edad hacían aparición, él la quería, claro, y tenía sentimientos profundos por ella, pero... 

"Eso no quita, que sigues siendo una Mocosa. No tienes tan siquiera la mayoría de edad." Y ese era el mayor problema, a pesar de tener su pleno consentimiento, ella era joven, vibrante a pesar de su actitud. Bajo ningún motivo querría que se arrepintiese de sus acciones, que en algún futuro, se culpara de haber cometido cosas para las que no estaba preparada aún. No. 

"¿Desde cuando la edad importa en un mundo como este? Podríamos morir en cualquier momento."

"Ambos sabemos que seremos las últimas personas en morir, tenemos plenitud de años, es probable que esta isla de mierda desaparezca antes de que tú y yo decidamos unirnos para adentrarnos a las puertas del infierno." O de eso quería convencerse. Estaban rodeados de una paz que les intoxicaba, de esa calma antes de la tormenta, sabían que lo peor estaba por venir. 

"Tú mejor que nadie sabe de lo impredecible que puede ser la vida, Capitán." Podrían morir en cualquier momento, podrían desaparecer, desvanecerse. 

"Dos años."

"No me parece." Mikasa se estaba colocando la poca ropa que se había quitado, no entendía porque el Capitán trazaba esos límites. Ellos habían vivido demasiado, su capacidad y facultades mentales no eran los mismos que alguien de las murallas. Esperar dos años para un encuentro que ella necesitaba que fuera en ese preciso instante era la muerte. 

"No me importa, no pienso hacer nada hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, no mientras sigas siendo una niña impulsiva." era la voz del deseo, intentaba reafirmar en su pensamiento Levi, era la voz de las hormonas la que hablaba por Mikasa. 

* * *

 

Los ojos de Sasha se abrían con cada cosa que Mikasa decía, la verdad, de como los brazos del Capitán le habían acogido, de como sus similitudes los habían conectado, pues desde Shinganshina ya nada era igual. Y la soledad había embargado a Mikasa como una manta, cual serpiente enrollandose en su mente. Y había llegado él, con su humor negro y su lengua sucia, lengua que Mikasa podía dar fe, que hacía más que hablar vulgaridades. 

Y es que Sasha nunca habría creído que Mikasa y el Capitán tenían un romance juntos de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Mikasa le odiaba, ¿no? ¿Qué tanto pudo haber cambiado todo desde Shinganshina? ¿Qué tan distraída había estado ella para no percatarse del cambio de actitud?

"Entonces...¿Tú y él ya...?" Era algo normal en una relación, o al menos esa es la perspectiva que tenía la joven, la que se formaron desde esa charla incomoda que habían tenido con el Comandante Erwin, que en Paz descanse, y la actual Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Y dada la posición en la cual les encontró, suponía que Mikasa tenía más experiencia. Hasta podría preguntarle... 

"No."

"¿Por qué no? Pero si la vez anterior...." 

"Porque Levi considera que soy una menor de edad indefensa e incapaz de tomar decisiones por mi cuenta sin que mis procesos físicos tengan influencia." y a Mikasa le exasperaba, le enojaba, que despreciara la madurez mental que había adquirido bajo su vida llena de desgracias, de situaciones bajo las que ningún adolescente debería exponerse." Es un enano idiota."

"Vaya, a pesar de todo no dejas de odiarlo."

"Que tenga sentimientos románticos por él no significa que deje de ser un enano idiota. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar."

Y a pesar de que era un enano idiota, era su enano idiota. No podía dejar de pensarle, se había metido profundo bajo su piel. Y le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas que él dejara de verla como una subordinada volátil, que cediera ante sus sentimientos y admitiera que lo que tenían, lo que se había formado, era probablemente la mejor cosa que les había pasado en el mundo. 

* * *

Pero ahora, con la mayoría de edad cumplida, recién llegados de una práctica cerca de la base en el cuarto muro, Mikasa se sentía como un animalillo de esos que Armin le describió, de esos que eran cazados por peligrosos depredadores que no tenían compasión alguna cuando de alimentarse se trataba. Eran sentimientos contradictorios, porque había esperado este momento por dos años, porque sus tácticas de seducción no habían funcionado y Levi se había negado a tan siquiera darle un mísero orgasmo. 

Pero ahora, en su oficina, ordenando el papeleo que traían desde afuera, aún ataviados con el uniforme antipersonas, con la luz de las velas iluminandoles, Mikasa solo podía tratar en seco. Por qué la forma en la que se Levi la observaba era capaz de desnudar a cualquiera, de leer sus más profundos deseos y gozarse en ellos. 

"Aún tienes que mejorar la manera de aterrizaje, el ruido que haces es descomunal." y de alguna manera, la rudeza de su comentario no equiparaba el tono de su voz, un tono que Mikasa conocía perfectamente, ese que le anticipaba una buena sesión de besos y altos niveles de insatisfacción. Esa voz ronca que activaba su cerebro. 

"No hago ningún ruido al aterrizar." Mikasa estaba sentada frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio. Sus reportes debían ser congruentes, pues los equipos eran especialmente diseñados para ellos.

"Si lo haces, de todas formas Hanji cambiará la mierda de motor que te instalaron, los idiotas no se dieron cuenta que estaba en mantenimiento... Es por ello que se atascó tu cabello." El largo cabello de Mikasa se había atorado en uno de los Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales, si Levi no hubiera cortado su cabello de manera oportuna, las lesiones pudieron haber sido más graves. Pero debía admitir, que el corte que portaba la hacía ver más estilizada, mayor. "Lamento no haberlo podido salvar." 

"No importa... Crecerá." Sasha se había encargado de arreglarlo junto con Jean, Mikasa había quedado perfecta. Si los chicos quisieran renunciar en algún momento a las tropas, de peluqueros tenían bastante futuro. "Creo que debería irme, aun tengo que buscar a Armin..."

"Quedate."

"Pero..."

"Por favor." El se levantó de su escritorio y lo rodeó para quedar cerca de ella, tomando su mano delicadamente la incitó a incorporarse, acercando la abruptamente hacia él, la diferencia de alturas hacia que los labios del capitán quedarán cerca del cuello de Mikasa, justo en el punto exacto donde su pulso pasaba. Lo besó como estaba acostumbrada, y ella no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus ojos y ceder a las tentaciones. "Oi.. Adivina que haremos ahora... que ya eres legal."

Si Mikasa quisiera nombrar como fue que pasaron de eso a besarse encima del escritorio no lo recordaba. Solo podía sentir los labios del Capitán sobre los suyos robandole el aliento, se sentía diferente, era diferente, porque las manos de Levi no estaban descubriendo sin reservas, esta vez, tocaban sin pudor. Mientras le besaba, sus manos desabrochaban los cinturones de su negro uniforme, sus labios bajaron a su cuello, y el autocontrol de Mikasa se fue al carajo.

Subió la camisa de la chica hasta arriba de sus pechos, esos que tan bien conocía de tacto pero no de vista, y ahora, sin pudor alguno bajó a besarles, chuponeandolos, mordiendoles, mientras los incontrolables gemidos de Mikasa llenaban la habitación. Bien podrían los Titanes invadir las murallas en ese preciso instante, y a Mikasa le importaría poco con tal de seguir dejando al Capitán complacerla. 

La presión en su vientre bajo  era indescriptible, las manos ariscas del pequeño soldado tocaban su blanca piel, el contraste de texturas se sentía delicioso, ella sujetaba su cabello, pasaba sus manos por su cuello y exigía de la mejor manera posible, que nunca acabará con su tarea. 

Y cuando su mano fue bajando lentamente, desabrochando los pantalones y bajándolos a media pierna con bragas incluidas, Mikasa no pudo evitar sentirse expuesta, su cuerpo temblaba por la espectativa, no era capaz de pedirlo, así que rogaba que el leyera su pensamiento. Así que cuando sus dedos se aventuraron en los pliegues, húmedos, dispuestos a recibir todas las caricias que se les había sido negadas. Y cuando lentamente pasó su dedo índice alrededor del punto más sensible de su anatomía, ese en donde una gran cantidad de plexos nerviosos desembocaban, no pudo evitar gruñir.

"¿Qué quieres, Mikasa?"

 

 _Si este idiota piensa que le voy a rogar después de haberlo intentado antes esta equivocado_. La mirada desafiante de Mikasa le dio la respuesta, no diría ninguna palabra, ella ya había expresado sus deseos con anterioridad, ya había rogado suplicante que sus manos le tocaran justamente donde no lo hacía. Su clitoris pulsaba ante la espectativa de ser estimulado. Y la sonrisa a medio lado que se dibujó en el rostro del Levi fue inesperada. 

Sus dedos se movieron a su entrada, palpando delicadamente sobre ella. La cabeza de Mikasa se inclinó hacia atrás producto de la pequeña ola de placer que sintió, ¿Por qué no se apresuraba? Sus piernas intentaron cerrarse para provocar placer, pero el Capitán decidió remover por completo el resto del uniforme y abrir sus piernas. Y mientras Mikasa yacía allí, casi completamente desnuda, sentada en el escritorio mientras sensaciones antes inimaginables la embargaban, el soldado decidió bajar por su estómago, dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a su feminidad. 

 _Oh_...

* * *

Mikasa despertó porque los rayos del sol daban sobre su rostro, por un momento, se sintió desorientada. Pero al sentir un brazo que le sujetaba por la cintura recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y fue inevitable que los colores subieran a su rostro. 

"Oi."

Mikasa zafó su agarre y se dio la vuelta, hasta quedar frente a frente,  podía notar en sus hombros las marcas que ella había dejado la noche anterior, era capaz de notar la marca de sus dientes en el ángulo de su cuello, marca que dejó al momento de que fue invadida por su miembro. Podía recordar cada una de las veces que Levi se introdujo en ella, en el escritorio de su oficina. Tapó su rostro con la sabana, intentando cubrir el pudor que se reflejaba en sus mejillas. 

"Mocosa, ¿no crees que es muy tarde para ocultarte? He visto todo, tocado todo y probado todo."

"Idiota." 

Pero cuando sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, Mikasa no tuvo más remedio que apagar la voz indignada y ceder ante la lengua temerosa de Levi, que intentaba reclamar su boca como propia. Probablemente Mikasa sería incapaz de caminar, y probablemente sería blanco de las miradas curiosas de su tropa, pero todo eso valía la pena, oh, claro que había valido la pena, cada gota de sudor, cada suspiro, el leve dolor. 

Porque lo tenía a él entre sus brazos. Y porque justo en ese momento, había sido capaz de olvidar su destino, el destino del mundo extraño en el que habían sido colocados. 

 

**Hola!**

 

**Aquí les traigo un pequeño one Shot, gracias por sus lecturas, favoritos y todo. Este está basado en un fan art que vi algo intenso, en el que Levi le dice "Oi mocosa, adivina que estaremos haciendo ahora que ya eres legal" y pues me inspiré.**

 

**Nos leemos pronto.**

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la había salvado de los mercaderes que la habían secuestrado, por puras casualidades de la vida, la había acogido bajo su sombra. Porque su apellido, ese apellido maldito, coronaba sus nombres y los había destinado a las peores desgracias. Ella había tenido el mismo destino de él, la soledad.

Ella era fuerza, destreza.

Cuando la había salvado de los mercaderes que la habían secuestrado, por puras casualidades de la vida, la había acogido bajo su sombra. Porque su apellido, ese apellido maldito, coronaba sus nombres y los había destinado a las peores desgracias. Ella había tenido el mismo destino de él, la soledad.

Las primeras semanas mantenía su silencio, y no la culpaba. Hanji le había explicado que bajo una situación traumatica cada ser humano reaccionaba diferente, que la niña sufría estrés post-traumatico y que, con el paso del tiempo, podría volver a ser ella misma. Tenía un cabello negro largo y sus ojos rasgados como nunca pensó verlos, y entendía porque habían querido llevarla de su hogar. 

* * *

Erwin había sido muy accesible con Levi, él rara vez pedía algo. A pesar que él por supuesto, no dudaría en dar concesiones a uno de sus mejores soldados, él nunca solicitaba nada. Pero cuando lo vio llegar con una niña pálida, con rasgos extramboticos y con la misma mirada perdida que observó en Levi cuando perdió a su única familia, sabía que no podía negarse. 

Y ahora, mientras miraba a través de la ventana de su oficina, como un obstinado Levi enseñaba a una pequeña Mikasa el entrenamiento básico para el uso del equipo de maniobras, no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso de su decisión. Ella era rápida aprendiendo, rápida siguiendo sus pasos, y Erwin tenía la seguridad que en un futuro se convertiría en la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad, igualando en papeles y destreza a Levi. 

* * *

 

Para Mikasa Levi era un ser bastante peculiar. No solamente en su forma de ser, sino en sus actividades cotidianas. Tenía una obsesión por la limpieza que sobrepasaba los límites de la normalidad, y una boca mal hablada que haría ruboriza a cualquier dama de sociedad. A Mikasa le costó acostumbrarse a su florido vocabulario. Pero a la vez, el Capitán era como un niño, tenía dificultades al escribir, y sus conocimientos generales podían igualar a los que tenía Mikasa. Un ser intrigante, si le preguntaban. 

"¿Es cierto que eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?" La expresión asqueada que reprodujo el Capitán en su rostro fue suficiente respuesta para confirmarle a Mikasa su interrogante. Claro que lo era, el único que nunca recibía abucheos cuando entraban después de una Misión de exploración, y Mikasa no era ciega. 

"¿A donde escuchaste esa mierda?" Las vulgaridades salían de su boca como sapos y ranas después de una tormenta. 

"Lo escuché en el pueblo. Mientras acompañaba a la Señorita Hanji" Hanji se había encargado de suplir las necesidades de Mikasa, esas que Levi no podía ayudar. Y temía que terminará pegandole la locura que cargaba la científica. 

"No lo soy."

"¿Eso me hace a mí, la aprendiz más fuerte de la humanidad?" La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio. Y fue la única que Mikasa necesitaba, claro que lo era, era la aprendiz más fuerte de toda la humanidad. Su habilidad era impresionante, y la forma en la que ella seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra, sin dudar ni un segundo, hacia que Levi se sintiera orgulloso en un nivel extremo. 

* * *

 

Ella era rápida, superaba en agilidad, y concentración a todo su escuadrón. Cortaba carne sin dudar, pisaba firme al aterrizar, era como ver a una de esas ágiles bailarinas que se presentaban en la Capital. Pero no podía evitar temer por su vida, a pesar que era solamente una niña. 

 Apenas tenía trece años y lograba sobrepasar con excelencia todas las pruebas posibles. Y fue tal la emoción de Erwin, de ver a alguien tan joven y dispuesto a luchar, que solicitó la incorporación de Mikasa en las tropas. Pero, Levi no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho cada vez que sacaban la idea de llevarla a su primera exploración fuera de los muros. No. 

Era una niña, no estaba preparada para ver los horrores que habían fuera, para ver a sus camaradas morir a manos de seres gigantes y ridículamente mortales. Pero, si lo pensaba bien, Mikasa había estado expuesta a peores horrores y no necesariamente de la mano de los titanes. 

* * *

 

"Si no tienes el valor, solo dile a Erwin que no eres capaz. Y esperas unos años" o nunca. 

"Si soy capaz."

"Casi te cagas en tus pantalones al ver como el Titan partía en dos y volvía mierda al soldado." Y de solo recordarlo, a Mikasa se le revolvía el estómago. Pero no iba a Flaquear. 

"Es una reacción normal, voy a estar bien." Volvían de la segunda exploración después de la caída del muro María, y Mikasa no podía evitar preguntarse por que el mundo no era más sencillo, porque de todos esos universos que la Mayor Hanji mencionaba, no le había tocado en uno más simple y sencillo. "He matado más titanes que todos los nuevos reclutas."

"Y has arriesgado impulsivamente tu vida al intentar salvar a unos soldados, has desobedecido mis órdenes y deformado la formación." Porque a pesar de que Erwin confiara en ella, en sus habilidades y capacidades, seguía siendo una pre adolescente de trece años caprichosa y terca. A pesar de ser la más reservada de todo el escuadrón. 

"No voy a desertar Levi."

* * *

 

Habian unos días, en los que la felicidad de Mikasa se notaba más. Levi podía decirlo porque se mostraba más abierta, más animada, más habladora. Comenzaba a cuestionarle su vida en la Ciudad Subterránea y como había logrado establecer un sistema de vandalismo ampliamente organizado. 

Pero habían otros días, grises y extraños, en los que Mikasa se retraía de todo el mundo y se limitaba a existir. Hanji decía que era su forma de lidiar con el duelo, pues eran días sumamente específicos en los que la presencia de la Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad era inexistente. 

Pero Levi siempre la buscaba, sin importar el día en el que se encontrará. 

"Mi mamá solía peinar mi cabello todas las noches antes de dormir." Mikasa soltó de golpe mientras se encargaba de peinar la crin de su caballo. Levi se limitaba a escucharla, como siempre. "¿Tú recuerdas a tu madre, Levi?" 

"No." Pero si que lo hacía, la recordaba con su cabello negro, con su hermoso rostro y la manera en la que le dio un cariño poco convencional. Pero si le recordaba, recordaba como tenía que soportar ver como sus clientes la trataban, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser en ese momento lo que era hoy, y rescatar a su madre del hoyo en el que estaban. Pero no era posible. 

"Eso es triste." Pero a Mikasa no la engañaba, ella sabía que si la recordaba, y que era un recuerdo agridulce. Erwin decía que ambos tenían una forma extraña de comunicarse. Y Levi no podía hacer más que concordar con él. "El mundo es cruel y hermoso a la vez, ¿No crees Levi?" 

Y cuando los ojos azules de Levi se posaron en la figura de Mikasa, esta sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido. A pesar de desconocer la razón de esto. 

* * *

 

Hanji tenía una vena débil por la aprendiz de Levi. La había visto crecer, cambiar, confiar. De ser una niña con expresión quebrada, a una con esperanza al estar bajo la tutela de su amigo. Mikasa era buena escuchando, a pesar de que era consciente que la mayoría de tiempo su mente divagaba en otro lugar. Es por ello cuando llegó a los caóticos años de la adolescencia no pudo hacer nada más que maravillarse. 

Es por eso que estaba allí, viendo como una Mikasa de quince años, con mayor altura que el Capitán. ¿En que momento se volvió tan alta esta mocosa? discutía con un hastiado Levi porque la dejaron fuera de la próxima exploración. Las hormonas de la chica no hacían nada más que potenciar su carácter explosivo. Ella quería ir y no iba a permitir que un enano gruñón la detuviera. 

"¡No entiendo por qué no puedo ir esta vez!" El largo cabello de Mikasa estaba atado en una coleta, y se movía a compás de sus pasos mientras señalaba a Levi su error. Cualquier soldado pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentarse al Capitán. O a Mikasa. "Yo también formo parte del Escuadrón Élite y te puedo asegurar que soy igual de útil que tu jodido Trasero."

"Eres impulsiva, indecisa y temperamental." Levi no tenía tiempo para discutir con Mikasa, ni mucho menos paciencia. Eso se lo dejaba a Hanji, las rabietas de mocoso no iban con él. "Está misión es especial y no puedo cuidar tu jodida cabeza cada vez que decides por tu cuenta. Además, estás enferma."

"Tomo las mejores decisiones a conciencia en base a las circunstancias y hasta Erwin lo reconoce." Hanji se preguntaba en qué momento Mikasa había dejado de ser esa niña que secretamente cortaba flores detrás del cuartel para hacerle coronas a los caballos del establo y se había convertido en una jovencita de carácter duro."Quiero ir."

"No irás, es una misión compleja, y no está en discusión. Deja de ser una mocosa y ve a realizar lo que se te pidió."

Y a ella le dolía la ausencia de confianza que tenía Levi para con ella aunque nunca le escucharan decirlo en voz alta. ¿Por qué no confiaba en su juicio? ¿En su habilidad? ¿En su poder? Llevaban años de conocerse y aún habiéndole demostrado todo su potencial seguía reduciendola y limitandola. 

Pero después, fuera del muro Rose, intentando recuperar parte del territorio que alguna vez fue de ellos, deseo haberla traído consigo, porque ella se había quedado en Trost. Porque Levi se preocupaba, vaya que se preocupaba por Mikasa. Se había convertido en parte esencial de su vida, como lo era Erwin, como lo era Hanji, como lo era su escuadrón. 

Y no podía evitar sentir una angustia extraña sabiendo que solamente ella había quedado como protección de una indefensa Trost que en ese preciso instante estaba siendo invadida.

* * *

 

La primera vez que vio a Armin fue mientras este se encontraba arrodillado en los techos de Trost, mientras los titanes invalidan otro a muralla. Era pequeño, Rubio, con facciones femeninas. Pero un impulso hizo que Mikasa se detuviera donde él. 

"¡Oi, soldado!" Se encontraba arrodillado, tembloroso, como si las más crueles situaciones se le hubieran presentado frente a sus ojos. Mikasa no tuvo que voltear a ver a su alrededor para saber que toda su tropa había sido aniquilada. "Si te quedas allí sentado de nada servirá el sacrificio de tus compañeros." 

"No importa... Ya nada importa... Eren..." Y por alguna extraña razón, ese nombre le era familiar. En algún momento de su vida significó algo, pero ahora, en ese momento, no podía recordarlo. No era momento de recordarlo. Mikasa tomó de los hombros al soldado y lo enfrentó. 

"Si te quedas parado, ellos ganan. Si no lo intentas, nunca podrás ganar." Armin observó las facciones de la chica, no debía de tener más edad que él mismo y aún así, se veía como si tuviera más experiencia que todos ellos. Las alas de la libertad estaban marcadas en su capa. "Te necesitan, soldado."

"Armin... Armin Arlet." 

"Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman."

 

 

 

* * *

"No entiendo como de todas las personas terminaste con el jodido mocoso mutante y su fiel lazarillo." Mikasa tampoco lo entendía. Pero algo en su corazón le dijo que no dejara solo a Armin, y así lo hizo. Y es así como Levi la encontró, defendiendo a Eren Yeager en su forma de Titan mientras se encargaba de cerrar el muro Rose. Por supuesto, iba a omitir como se rebelaron ante las tropas estacionarias y como estuvo a punto de ayudar a escapar al joven Jeager. Eso no lo tenía que saber hasta que llegarán los informes oficiales. 

"Solo pasó y ya." Mikasa caminaba junto el Capitán mientras se dirigían hacia la celda en donde se encontraba. Con el paso de las horas, Mikasa pudo descubrir que Eren era el hijo del médico que estaban esperando sus madres el día que fueron asesinados. Y su mente no pudo evitar el pensar que hubiera pasado si antes de que llegarán los secuestradores, hubieran llegado ellos. 

"Erwin lo quiere." Claro que lo quería, Mikasa no había tenido que observar dos veces la mirada del Comandante para saber sus intenciones. 

"Lo sé."

El silencio era el mejor amigo de ambos, siempre formando redes entre los dos. Mikasa no entendía como algo tan intangible funcionaba de perfecta manera entre ambos. Encontraban la paz que momentos atrás habían perdido. Pero eso no eliminaba el deseo de Mikasa de querer entenderle más. Y a veces deseaba, que la facilidad que tenían antes de conversar cuando ella era solamente una niña regresara. 

* * *

El amor, para Mikasa era algo extraño. Había escuchado hablar incontables veces a miembros de La Legión de Exploración acerca de sus conquistas, sus amores y sus deseos. Cuando estaba pequeña, solía soñar con un príncipe encantador de esos que su madre pronunciaba en sus cuentos. Pero en lo que se refería a sus propios sentimientos, nunca podría describirlos de manera correcta. 

Siempre había admirado a Levi, agradecido por salvarla, respetado por su habilidad, y desarrollado un cariño especial por él, al igual que por Hanji, por Mike y por todo el escuadrón Élite. Pero últimamente no podía descifrar sus acciones, el por qué se sonrojaba cuando él la veía, o cuando la tomaba delicadamente del hombro para detenerle, o cuando se sentaba con ella para almorzar. Situaciones normales, en circunstancias normales. Y no podía evitar preocuparse. ¿Será una enfermedad? ¿Un virus? ¿Por qué sentía una opresión extraña cada vez que lo veía interactuar con Petra Ral? 

No, debía de dejar de pensar en ello. No podía ser lo que sospechaba, estaban en medio de una guerra, y él siempre dijo que los sentimientos era en lo último que debía enfocarse. 

* * *

Eren Jeager admiraba y odiaba a Mikasa por partes iguales. La admiraba como soldado, a pesar de tener su misma edad, tenía habilidades que iban sobre lo convencional en todos los sentidos. Y la odiaba, porque, ¿Quién se creía ella para proteger a Armin? ¿Para preocuparse por él? ¡Armin era su amigo! Su responsabilidad, habían estado juntos desde la infancia, y ahora ella osaba a protegerle. Y lo que más odiaba, vaya que lo hacía, es que lo hacía mejor que él. 

Es por eso que, cuando la mayoría de la tropa escogió unirse a las tropas de reconocimiento, Eren no pudo evitar sentir una ola de enojo cuando vio a Mikasa acercarsele a Armin con sumo cuidado, y preguntar por su estado. Y tampoco pudo evitar, sentir un poco de enojo, cuando su preocupación también iba dirigida hacia él. Él no necesitaba protección, no necesitaba a una niñera y mucho menos, a una más fuerte que él. 

* * *

Levi no podía describir lo que sucedía en su cabeza y en la base de su estómago cuando veía que Mikasa le había remplazado. Porque sí, él había llegado a esa conclusión. Mikasa le había remplazado porque ahora tenía amigos mocosos adolescentes con los que pasaba más tiempo. Ella ya no venía a buscarle por las tardes pues se dedicaba a responder las preguntas que el Rubio-cara-de-señorita le hacía, y tampoco entrenaba con él durante las mañanas porque ayudaba al jodido mutante a mejorar su técnica de combate.

"El pequeño Levi está celoso." Hanji escribía los reportes acerca de la próxima expedición, había tenido que transcribirlos nuevamente porque se habían empapado de Té.

"¿Qué mierda hablas cuatro ojos?"

"Mikasa, te ha remplazado y ahora estás celoso." No por nada Hanji era una de las más brillantes mujeres de todo el escuadrón, y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Levi estaba celoso y dolido. Mikasa era su alma gemela, la que mejor le comprendía y sabía escucharle, aún sobre ella que tenía más tiempo de conocerle. El Capitán desde un principio vio a la chica de ojos rasgados como su igual, y se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que ni siquiera se había imaginado que algún día le faltaría. Si tan solo Leví no fuera tan ciego.

"Tch" Pero no podía negarlo, no podía discutir. ¿Qué Si estaba celoso?, sí, detestaba que Mikasa ya no fuera en su búsqueda, y que prefiriera estar con la bola de mocosos de la tropa 104. Y no podía evitarlo. Pero ella no había tenido contacto con jóvenes de su edad desde la muerte de sus padres, sus únicos amigos eran gente vieja y rota que pasaba sus días en la Legión soñando con ver algún día la libertad de la humanidad, sabía que interactuar con niños llenos de esperanza le haría bien. 

"Ella solo te quiere a ti, no tienes de que preocuparte."

* * *

 

"Oye Mikasa... ¿Cuál es tu relación con el Capitán?" Sasha Blouse era una chica peculiar, rara y glotona. Mikasa le había atrapado más de una vez hurgando comida de la cocina. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la personalidad expontanea de la chica se colará entre la rutina de la chica.

"¿Mi... Relación?" El sonrojo de Mikasa no se hizo esperar. ¿Relación? Él le había salvado, le había enseñado a defenderse en un mundo donde la fuerza bruta era necesaria, la había escuchado, cuidado y protegido. Hablaba con ella, bueno, solía hacerlo, pero nunca había encasillado todas esas acciones en un título.

"¡Si! El es... Diferente contigo." Claro que lo era, todos en la tropa lo habían notado, como los ojos del Capitán seguían la ruta de Mikasa si se encontraba en su campo de visión, como en los almuerzo procuraba que comiera todos sus alimentos, y como fulminaba de vez en cuando a Eren y Armin por apartarla de su lado. Por eso mismo, Sasha procuraba robar la atención de Mikasa cuando él no se encontraba cerca. Mikasa solamente se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé." y era la respuesta más sincera que iba a obtener. Porque no le confesaría que ella habia desarrollado sentimientos innombrables, impronunciables, imposibles por su Capitán y Salvador.

* * *

Mikasa nunca había sentido una brecha tan gigante como la que se formó con todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar a ese lugar. Nunca había sentido una opresión como tal en el pecho cuando sintió que Levi y ella no se comunicaban de la misma manera. Él la esquivaba, y ella entendía, vaya que lo hacía, que no estaban en circunstancias para tomar el té como princesas pero... Extrañaba como era todo.

Entendía que con lo de la Titan Femenina, con los titanes Acorazado y Colosal, con la mini revolución que hicieron y la batalla de Shingansina sus mentes estaban más ocupadas en la victoria que en otra cosa, pero Mikasa habría apreciado un mínimo gesto que le demostrará que lo que tenían estaba allí.

Porque había perdido a demasiadas personas en esos meses, demasiadas que ni siquiera sé había dado el lujo de llorarlas correctamente. Y perderlo a él, aún presente físicamente era peor. Por eso, mientras galopaban de regreso hacia la ciudad, con los secretos del sótano de Eren atorados en su pecho, solo podía limitarse a observarle. 

Y le dolía, como millones de cuchillos atorados en su pecho. 

* * *

Levi había decidido apartarse de ella cuando los sentimientos confusos que habían surgido en su corazón tuvieron nombre y apellido. No. No podía sentir eso, no podía... ¿Cómo en su sano juicio de todas las personas del mundo tuvo que ser justamente ella? ¿No podía ser alguien más? Pero cuando veía sus ojos grises, su cabello negro y su mirada decidida no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar. El la quería. Y la quería para él, quería sus noches y sus días y justamente eso no lo podía tener. 

Mierda. 

* * *

 

¿Cuanto había pasado desde su última conversación seria? ¿Desde que le había preguntado su estado? Ya no recordaba. Pero ahora estaban allí, juntos mientras miraban el atardecer frente al gran cuerpo de agua que habían descubierto. Erwin estaba discutiendo con Hanji la base que establecerán cerca de la cuarta muralla, y el resto de jóvenes pertenecientes a la tropa 104 estaban cocinando el pescado que habían n logrado atrapar. 

"¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Te lo ha dado Hanji?" Mikasa tenía en sus manos a una pequeña tortuga de tierra que habían encontrado cerca de una roca,  Mikasa acariciaba su cabeza mientras le daba de comer de un árbol frutal que habían encontrado. 

"Dice Armin que es una Tortuga." Levi mentiría si dijera que no se había tomado el tiempo de observar a Mikasa. Su cabello largo trenzado llegaba casi a sus caderas y su rostro estaba perdiendo paulatinamente toda esa grasa de bebé que hacía que se viera redondeado."Es un reptil."

"Dejala, puede ser peligrosa." Mikasa negó y siguió alimentando al pequeño animal. 

"No."

"Mikasa."

Pero lo que hizo Mikasa después espantó a Levi, puso el pequeño animal en sus piernas. Levi podía sentir como la tortuga se movía, como sus pequeñas garritas se incrustraban en el pantalón de Capitán, y no pudo evitar poner una cara de asco. Estaban sucias, llenas de tierra, de lodo y de que sabe más. 

"Quita. Eso. Ya." Mikasa rodó sus ojos y la retiró. Siguió alimentando al animal en silencio, poco después, cuando el silencio embargaba el ambiente y no de una buena forma se puso de pie. No podía seguir allí. No cuando su corazón dolía tanto, ¿Levi lo notaría? ¿Cómo cada poro de su piel paulatinamente necesitaba de su atención? "¿A dónde vas?"

"Iré a dejarla a la tienda."

Él no la detuvo. 

* * *

 

¿Cómo llegaron a esto? ¿Fue cuando Mikasa explotó como la había apartado? ¿Cuando él le dijo que era por su bien? ¿O fue cuando ella le dijo que...? Pero allí estaba, rompiendo cualquier norma auto impuesta para con ella. Besándola, devorando todo lo que ella podía ofrecerle, lo que sabía no debía estar disfrutando. Mikasa correspondía a sus gestos, a sus besos, se aferraba fuertemente a él como si fuera la única cosa que deseaba en el mundo, el mar sonaba de fondo, lento, sus olas acompañaban en camino que estaban recorriendo. 

Lo había deseado tanto, que dolía, sus manos en su nuca rasposa por su corte de cabello, los labios de él en toda la porción que podía alcanzar. Lo necesitaba, se necesitaban, y ambos habían sido demasiado tercos para admitirlo, demasiado temerosos, pero ahora estaban allí, sudados, en la tienda de Campaña de Mikasa, rogando que nadie les necesitará a esas horas de la noche. Sus labios entrelazados, los dedos cayosos del capitán rozando su cuello, su cintura, Mikasa estaba en el noveno cielo y no pensaban por ningún motivo dejarle ir. 

* * *

 

"Mikasa, debemos irnos."

La voz sonaba a la lejanía, pero ella no podía prestarle atención. ¿Irse a donde? ¿Por qué? Sus manos estaban tensada, su visión estaba borrosa, y por algún motivo no lograba enlazar su realidad con el cuerpo que yacía a sus pies. 

"¡Mikasa no tenemos mucho tiempo...!" 

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en quitarle todo lo que era suyo? ¿Todo lo que le hacía feliz? Y allí estaba él, en una posición extraña, con esa expresión que había visto en muchos soldados, soldados que no habían causado impresión en ella. No podía, no quería moverse. 

"No podemos dejarle acá." No iba a dejarlo allí, él no se merecía eso. No podía dejar que su cuerpo quedara allí, no podía, no quería. ¿Por qué...? Él había sido su salvación, la había sacado de un mundo oscuro, un mundo cruel, la había salvado de caer en las manos de las más enfermas personas. Le había enseñado a sobrevivir, le había enseñado a... "Él no se merece eso..."

"Él tampoco querría que tú te quedaras, Mikasa vamos, ya... O de nada servirá su sacrificio" Armin intentaba jalar a Mikasa pero era como si sus pies estaban aferrados al suelo, él no tenía suficiente fuerza para llevarle. Y entendía su reacción Eren y él lo sufrieron de primera mano.

El mundo es cruel, y despiadado. _No debes aferrarte a las personas, no mientras vivamos de esta manera_ le decía Levi. Pero ella había escogido aferrarse a él, lo había hecho a sabiendas que ya una vez había perdido todo, lo hizo sin dudar, sin remordimientos, y ahora el dolor que sentía en su pecho al ver al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad rodeado de sangre. No, muerto. 

Sus manos actuaron por su cuenta, retirando el carvat de su cuello, empapado de Sangre. Era injusto, era horrible, y deseaba, anhelaba que todo fuera un mal sueño. Pero ella sabía que no lo era, no cuando sus dedos se empezaban a empapar de la sangre que escurría el trozo de tela. 

* * *

 

Pasaron los años, y trató de volver a amar, de volver a confiar, y aunque sus hijos le brindaban alegría, al fin tenía un hogar, y todo aquello que alguna vez soñó le calentaba su pecho, a pesar de ello, habían días grises que su esposo sabía, que no podría ayudarle, habían días oscuros y tenebrosos, esos días en los que se aferraria a un trozo de tela blanco y prístino, que le darían un trago agridulce. Esos días en los que su pecho arderá arrepintiendose de no haber dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, de no haber besado todo lo que tenía que besar, de no haberle amado más. Y a pesar que la gente le decía, que para Levi era más que suficiente, para ella no lo había sido. 

Y probablemente, pasaría el resto de sus días, empujando en su memoria, el único deseo de volverlo a encontrar, en otra vida, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar en donde no tuvieran que luchar por su vida y por su libertad. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta shipp es una de mis favoritas, pero a pesar de eso es una de las que más me cuesta escribir. La personalidad de Levi y Mikasa es bastante compleja, intentar plasmarlos sin rayar el OoC es bastante difícil.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado leer así como me ha gustado escribirlo.


End file.
